scififandomcom_de-20200215-history
Star Wars: Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter
Star Wars: Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter ist der sechste Teil der Star Wars - Saga und der dritte und letzte der originalen Trilogie von George Lucas. Erschienen im Jahr 1983, stellt der Film die Fortsetzung von "Star Wars: Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück" dar. Ende Oktober 2012 wurde bekanntgegeben, dass der Film mit "Star Wars: Episode VII – Das Erwachen der Macht" fortgesetzt wird. Kurzbeschreibung Nachdem Han Solo in Karbonit eingefroren und zu Jabba dem Hutten gebracht wurde, machen sich die Rebellen Luke Skywalker, der inzwischen zum Jedi geworden ist, Prinzessin Leia Organa, Chewbacca, Lando Calrissian, R2-D2 und C-3PO auf, um ihn zu retten. Doch dies ist nicht die einzige schwere Aufgabe, die die Helden bewältigen müssen: Das Imperium hat mit dem Bau eines neuen Todessterns begonnen. Darth Vader und der Imperator des Imperiums beaufsichtigen persönlich den Bau der tödlichen Waffe. So sieht die Rebellenallianz eine letzte, verzweifelte Chance, dem Imperium den entscheidenden Schlag zuzuführen und der Galaxis die Freiheit wiederzugeben ... Handlung Ein Jahr, nachdem Darth Vader Luke die Wahrheit offenbart hat, ist vergangen. Darth Vader landet mit seinem Raumschiff auf den neuen, unfertigen Todesstern und klärt die Crew darüber auf, dass der Imperator persönlich auf die Raumstation kommen wird. C-3PO und R2-D2 sind derweil auf Tatooine und gelangen in Jabbas Palast. Sie überbringen Jabba eine Nachricht von Luke, in der er sagt, dass er einen Handel mit Han Solo vorschlägt und ihm die beiden Droiden schenkt. Jabba will allerdings keinen Handel, denn ihm gefällt Han, der immer noch in Karbonit eingefroren ist, am besten als Wandschmuck. Später kommt ein Kopfgeldjäger mit dem gefangenen Chewbacca in den Palast. Er verlangt das Kopfgeld für den Wookie und kann mit der Drohung, den Palast in die Luft zu sprengen, mehr Geld rausschlagen. Jabba lässt sich auf einen Kompromiss ein und Chewbacca kommt in eine Zelle. Am Abend geht der Kopfgeldjäger zu Han und befreit diesen aus dem Karbonit. Der Kopfgeldjäger stellt sich als Leia heraus und küsst ihren langen verschollenen Verbündeten. Allerdings hat Jabba alles beobachtet und steckt Han in eine Zelle und Leia wird kaum bekleidet an Jabba gekettet. Es ist außerdem zu sehen, dass sich Lando Calrissian als Wache von Jabba verkleidet hat. Nun trifft auch Luke ein, der Jabba anbietet, dass er sein Leben verschont, wenn er ihm Han übergebe. Bevor C-3PO ihn jedoch warnen kann, fällt Luke durch eine Falltür zum Rancor, den er aber unbewaffnet besiegen kann. Als Strafe für sein Vergehen sollen Han, Luke und Chewbacca dem Sarlacc, der sich in der Grube von Carkoon befindet, vorgeworfen werden. Bevor das aber geschieht, erhält Luke sein Lichtschwert von R2-D2 und es entsteht Panik auf dem Schiff von Jabba, mit dem sie zur Grube von Carkoon gefahren sind. Leia kann in dieser Aufruhr Jabba töten und dem Team gelingt es, zu flüchten. Nach der Befreiung Hans fliegt Luke zu Yoda nach Dagobah. Dieser ist bereits sehr krank und liegt im Sterbebett. Er erzählt Luke, dass Darth Vader wirklich sein Vater sei und er erst ein Jedi-Ritter sein würde, wenn er ihn und den Imperator besiegt. Außerdem offenbart er ihm, dass es noch einen anderen Skywalker gäbe. Dann stirbt Yoda und wird Eins mit der Macht. Draußen gesteht Luke, dass er diese gewaltige Aufgabe nicht schaffen könne. Obi-Wan erscheint, gesteht Luke, dass er gelogen hat und erklärt, warum er ihn damals bezüglich seines Vaters anlog. Zudem erfährt Luke, dass Leia seine Zwillingsschwester sei. Währenddessen ist der Imperator auf dem Todesstern gelandet, um den Bau persönlich zu begutachten, da er unzufrieden mit dem Tempo der Fertigstellung ist. Die Rebellenallianz hat sich einen Plan ausgedacht, mit dem sie den Todesstern und den Imperator vernichten können. Han Solo bekommt ein Team, mit dem er auf Mond Endor den Schutzschild des Todessterns ausschalten soll. Das Team beinhaltet Luke, Leia, Chewbacca, C-3PO, R2-D2 und ein paar andere Rebellen. Mit einem geklauten Raumschiff des Imperiums und dem dazugehörigen Erkennungscode machen sie sich auf den Weg. Mit diesem gelingt es, den Deflektorschild des Todessterns zu umgehen und auf dem Mond zu landen. Darth Vader spürt jedoch die Anwesenheit seines Sohnes und begibt sich ebenfalls auf den Mond, da der Imperator sagt, dass Luke von ganz allein zu ihm kommen würde. Der Rebellentrupp kämpft sich inzwischen durch den Wald und wird von Imperialen Truppen gesehen, die mit ihren Düsenschlitten fliehen. Luke und Leia verfolgen sie und können sie aufhalten, werden jedoch getrennt, sodass Luke zur Truppe zurückkommt und Leia einen Ewok trifft, ein Einheimischer des Mondes. Dieser bringt Leia zu seinem Dorf. Luke, Han, Chewbacca, R2-D2 und C-3PO kommen ebenfalls dorthin. Letzteren halten die Ewoks für einen Gott. Später wird das Team in den Stamm der kleinen Kreaturen aufgenommen. Luke verlässt das Team allerdings, um sich Darth Vader zu stellen. Vorher offenbart er Leia, dass sie seine Schwester sei. In der Hoffnung, seinen Vater zur hellen Seite der Macht zu bekehren, lässt sich Luke gefangen nehmen und trifft Vader. Luke sagt ihm, dass er Vaders Konflikt spüren könne. Vader aber dementiert das und bringt seinen Sohn zum Imperator. Dieser versucht, Luke zur dunklen Seite der Macht zu bekehren. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt steht die Truppe auf Endor kurz vor dem Scheitern, da sie in eine Falle gelockt und von Truppen des Imperiums gefangen genommen wird. Die Flotte der Rebellen kommt beim Todesstern an und entdeckt, dass der Deflektorschild noch nicht deaktiviert ist. Sie werden von der Imperialen Flotte überrascht. Der Superlaser des Todessterns funktioniert entgegen den Hoffnungen der Rebellen und zerstört große Schiffe der Rebellenallianz. Luke betrachtet die Schlacht vom Todesstern aus und versucht den Worten des Imperators zu widerstehen. Schließlich nimmt er sich sein Lichtschwert und will den Imperator töten, wird jedoch von Vader geblockt. Es entsteht ein Kampf zwischen Vater und Sohn. Die Rebellen auf Endor besiegen die Imperialen Truppen mithilfe der Ewoks und zerstören den Deflektorschild. Die Flotte kann daraufhin angeführt vom Millennium Falken, den Han zuvor Lando ausgeliehen hat, in den Todesstern eindringen. Luke ringt Vader derweil nieder und der Imperator befiehlt ihm, ihn zu töten. Doch Luke widersteht dem Hass und sagt, dass er ein Jedi-Ritter sei, genau wie sein Vater vor ihm. Der Imperator gibt seinen Plan auf, Luke zu bekehren und greift ihn mit Machtblitzen an. Dabei fleht Luke seinen Vater an, ihm zu helfen. Dieser sieht, wie Luke zu Tode gequält wird und greift im letzten Moment ein. Er wirft den Imperator in den Reaktorschacht des Todessterns und erfüllt somit letztlich doch die Prophezeiung, die Macht ins Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Lando dringt mit den anderen in den Reaktor der Superwaffe ein und zerstört diesen. Schließlich können sie aus dem explodierenden Todesstern entkommen. Luke flüchtet mit seinem schwachen Vater zu einem Raumschiff. Dort erkennt Vader, der nun wieder Anakin Skywalker ist, dass er bald sterben würde. Aus diesem Grund bittet er Luke, seinen Helm abzunehmen, um seinen Sohn ein einziges Mal mit eigenen Augen zu sehen. Kurz nachdem er das getan hat, stirbt Anakin. Luke kann vor der Explosion den Todesstern verlassen. Auf Endor verbrennt Luke seinen Vater, so wie es das Ritual bei den Jedis war. Im Dorf der Ewoks feiern die Rebellen den nun finalen Sieg gegen das Imperium. Han, der erfahren hat, dass Luke Leias Schwester ist, begrüßt ihn glücklich, nachdem er in das Dorf gekommen war. Dann schaut Luke zu den Machtgeistern von Obi-Wan und Yoda, zu welchen nun auch Anakin Skywalker erscheint. Cast Auszeichnungen Oscar 1984 * Sonderoscar für die besten visuellen Effekte für Richard Edlund, Dennis Muren, Ken Ralston und Phil Tippett * Nominierung in der Kategorie Bestes Szenenbild für Norman Reynolds, Fred Hole, James L. Schoppe und Michael D. Ford * Nominierung in der Kategorie Beste Filmmusik für John Williams * Nominierung in der Kategorie Bester Ton für Ben Burtt, Gary Summers, Randy Thom und Tony Dawe * Nominierung in der Kategorie Bester Tonschnitt für Ben Burtt British Academy Film Awards 1984 * Beste visuelle Effekte für Richard Edlund, Dennis Muren und Ken Ralston Saturn Award 1984 * Bester Science-Fiction-Film für Howard G. Kazanjian, Jim Bloom und Robert Watts * Bester Hauptdarsteller für Mark Hamill * Bestes Kostüm für Aggie Guerard Rodgers, Nilo Rodis-Jamero * Bestes Make-up für Phil Tippett, Stuart Freeborn * Beste Spezialeffekte für Richard Edlund, Dennis Muren und Ken Ralston * Nominierung in der Kategorie Beste Regie für Richard Marquand * Nominierung in der Kategorie Beste Hauptdarstellerin für Carrie Fisher * Nominierung in der Kategorie Bester Nebendarsteller für Billy Dee Williams Hugo Award * dramatischste Präsentation Jupiter 1984 * Bester Film Goldene Leinwand * 3 Millionen Zuschauer in 18 Monaten Trailer thumb|center|335 px Trivia *Ursprünglich sollte der Titel des Films "Revenge of the Jedi", zu deutsch "Die Rache der Jedi", heißen. George Lucas kommentierte diese Änderung mit der Begründung, dass Jedi keine Rache üben. *Lukes grünes Lichtschwert war zu Anfang blau und nicht grün. *Dave Prowse war davon überzeugt, dass er im 3. Film endlich sein Gesicht zeigen durfte. Gegen Ende der Dreharbeiten erfuhr er, dass die „Sterbeszene“ von Darth Vader bereits mit einem anderen Schauspieler abgedreht sei, was ihn bis heute frustriert. Prowse hat die Endfassung bis heute niemals im Kino gesehen. Viele Jahre später, als bereits Episode I in den Kinos zu sehen war, hoffte Prowse, dass Lucas ihn in Episode III noch als Darth Vader besetzen wird, was dieser bekanntermaßen nicht tat. *Eigentlich war geplant, dass der Imperator Luke im finalen Kampf bekehrt und die Rebellion vernichtet wird. George Lucas änderte dies, weil er glaubte, so eine Enttäuschung für jüngere Zuschauer herbeizuführen. Siehe auch *Star Wars: Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter in der Jedipedia *Star Wars: Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter in der Moviepedia *Star Wars: Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter in der deutschen Wikipedia Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Spielfilme Kategorie:US-amerikanische Filme Kategorie:FSK 12 Kategorie:Star Wars Kategorie:1983 Filme Kategorie:20th Century Fox Kategorie:120+ Minuten Kategorie:Filme von George Lucas Kategorie:Star Wars-Filme Kategorie:Außerirdische in Filmen